The invention relates to marine propulsion drive-by-wire control systems.
Marine propulsion drive-by-wire control systems are known in the prior art for controlling multiple marine engines each having a PCM, propulsion control module. A vessel helm has multiple ECUs, electronic control units, for controlling the multiple marine engines, and a CAN, controller area network, bus connecting the ECUs and PCMs. The systems are typically redundant, and include a second helm having multiple redundant ECUs for controlling the multiple marine engines.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward the above systems, and continuing improvements in reliability and integrity.